terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dark Fate
"Terminator: Dark Fate"Screenrant: What Terminator 6's "Dark Fate" Title Reveals About The Sequel's Story ist der sechste Terminator-Film. Er wurde von Tim Miller gedreht mit James Cameron als Produzenten.TERMINATOR: LINDA HAMILTON WILL RETURN FOR NEW FILMNew ‘Terminator’ Will Be Back Summer 2019 Der Film sollte am 22. November 2019 in amerikanischen Kinos erscheinenTERMINATOR REBOOT PUSHED BACK TO LATE 2019, wurde dann aber aufgrund des Filmes Wonder Woman auf den 1. November 2019 vorverlegt.PC Games: Terminator 6: Kinostart aufgrund von Wonder Woman vorverlegt Er erschien am 24. Oktober 2019 in die deutschen sowie österreichischen Kinos kam und am 1. November 2019 in den Vereinigten Staaten angelaufen ist. Plot Der Film ist ein direkter Nachfolger von .EXCLUSIVE: SCHWARZENEGGER TALKS TERMINATOR 6James Cameron Sounds the Alarm on Artificial Intelligence and Unveils a 'Terminator' for the 21st Century Er soll den ersten Film einer Trilogie stellen, was laut James Cameron aber noch davon abhängig gemacht werden soll, wie erfolgreich der Film finanziell ist.James Cameron Talks Developing The Avatar Sequels And The Uncertain Future Of His Franchises Handlung Der Film beginnt mit einer Rückschau. Einige Zeit nach den Geschehnissen in wurde ein weiterer Terminator durch die Zeit geschickt, der John Connor und somit den zukünftigen Anführer der Menschen in Sarah Connors Anwesenheit töten konnte. Seitdem hat sie es sich zur Berufung gemacht, weitere Terminatoren, die in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden, zu jagen, da deren Ankunft von einem ihr unbekannten Absender über ihr Mobiltelefon angekündigt wird. 27 Jahre später in Mexiko. Die junge Daniella „Dani“ Ramos lebt mit ihrem Bruder und Vater ein einfaches Leben, als ein weiterer Terminator durch die Zeit geschickt wird, um die neue spätere Anführerin der Menschen im Kampf gegen die Maschinen zu töten. Der neue Gegner ist ein hoch entwickelter und tödlicher neuer Terminator, ein Rev-9. Auch den Menschen gelingt es, einen Beschützer durch die Zeit zurückzuschicken, die durch Implantate modifizierte junge Soldatin Grace. Schon kurz nach dem ersten Kontakt mit dem Rev-9 treffen Dani und Grace auf die kampferprobte Sarah Connor, die auch dessen Ankunft von dem anonymen Tippgeber vorhergesagt bekam. Grace, die in ihrer Zukunft nie von einem John Connor gehört hat, misstraut Sarah und versucht ihren Auftrag, Dani zu beschützen, allein fortzuführen. Da die kybernetischen Verbesserungen von Grace ihren Metabolismus beim Kampf gegen Rev-9 zu stark beansprucht, fällt Grace in ein vorübergehendes Koma, was Sarah Connor die Chance gibt, Dani und Grace wieder einzuholen. Nachdem klar wird, dass durch die vergangenen Ereignisse zwar Skynet nicht existieren wird, in der Zukunft dafür aber eine andere KI namens Legion den Platz von Skynet einnehmen und die Menschheit in ein Chaos stürzt, welches in einem globalen Atomkrieg eskalieren wird, entschließt sich Sarah Connor, den beiden bei der Flucht vor Rev-9 zu helfen. Da Grace mit Hilfe von Sarahs Mobiltelefon herausfindet, woher die Tipps gesendet werden, geht die Flucht über die Grenze nach Texas. Während der Flucht gelingt es Rev-9, die mexikanische und amerikanische Bundespolizei durch seine Fähigkeit zur Gestaltwandlung zu infiltrieren, sodass das Trio an der texanischen Grenze festgenommen werden kann. Allerdings schafft es das Trio, sich aus der Haftanstalt zu befreien und mit einem Helikopter zu entkommen. In Texas angekommen entpuppt sich als Tippsender der T-800 Modell 101, der einst John tötete. Dieser hat inzwischen ein Gewissen entwickelt und sogar eine Familie adoptiert. Er entscheidet sich, Dani zu beschützen. Gemeinsam versuchen alle vier, Rev-9 zu zerstören und so Danis Überleben zu sichern. Durch einen hochrangigen Militärkontakt von Sarah kommen sie in den Besitz von EMP-Waffen und einem Transportflugzeug mit Geleitschutz. Während der Flucht werden die EMP-Waffen jedoch zerstört und der Geleitschutz ausgeschaltet. Beim abschließenden Kampf stürzt sich der T-800 gemeinsam mit dem Rev-9 in einen Schacht. Daraufhin werden der T-800 ( mit den Worten " Für John" ) und Rev-9 durch eine Explosion vernichtet, welche durch die Energiezelle der verbesserten Soldatin Grace ausgelöst wird. Grace stirbt beim Entfernen ihrer Energiezelle. Dani und Sarah überleben. In einer abschließenden Szene beobachten Dani und Sarah die noch im Kindesalter befindliche Grace beim Spielen mit ihren Eltern auf einem Spielplatz. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger, als T-800. *Linda Hamilton als Sarah Connor *Natalia ReyesGabriel Luna is New Terminator, Natalia Rayes & Diego Boneta Set To Star Tim Miller-Jim Cameron Reboot als Dani Ramos *Mackenzie DavisTerminator 6 Gets Blade Runner 2049 Star Mackenzie Davis *Diego BonetaTeminator 6 Tagets Scream Queens Star Diego Boneta *Gabriel Luna als ein TerminatorGabriel Luna is New Terminator, Natalia Rayes & Diego Boneta Set To Star Tim Miller-Jim Cameron Reboot *Jude Collie als junger John ConnorPhoto Shows Return of Young John Connor In ‘Terminator,’ Which Will Take Us Back to the ’90s! Entwicklung Genisys-Nachfolger Ein sechster Terminatorfilm war zunächst als Nachfolger von geplant, auch wenn er intern als "Terminator 2" betitelt wurde. Dieser Nachfolger war als Herausgabe für den 19. Mai 2017 geplant. Die Geschichte sollte sich um John Connor drehen, nachdem er in den T-3000 umgewandelt wurde.What The Terminator Genisys Sequel Would Have Been About, According To Jason Clarke Der siebte Film wäre auf diesem am 29. Juni 2018 gefolgt.'Terminator: Genisys' Sequels Get Release Dates in 2017 & 2018 Aufgrund des geringer als erwarteten Einspielergebnis von Genisys, wurden die Nachfolger auf Eis gelegt.'Terminator: Genisys': Planned Sequels and TV Series In Doubt Paramount legte darauf das ganze Terminator-Franchise auf EisTerminator: Genisys Sequels On Indefinite Hold und "Terminator 6" wurde von Paramount Produktionsplan gestrichen.Terminator: Genisys Sequel Removed from Paramount Release Calendar Reboot Scharzenegger erklärte im Mai 2017, dass er für "Terminator 6" zur verfügung stände. Nachdem 2019 die Terminator-Rechte wieder an James Cameron gefallen sind, standen die Chancen für ein Reboot sehr gut.Arnold Schwarzenegger Says He’s Back For James Cameron-Produced Terminator 6 Im August 2017 gab es die Bestätigung, dass mit den Dreharbeiten des Film im März 2018 begonnen würde. Tim Miller sollte die Regiearbeiten übernehmen, Cameron die Produktion. Es sollte der erste Film einer Trilogie werden. Der "Writers Room" bestand aus Cameron, Miller, David S. Goyer, Justin Rhodes, Josh Friedman und Billy Ray.Schwarzenegger Returning for Terminator 6 - Starts Filming In 2018'Terminator' Writing Team Adds Billy Ray to Put Final Polish on Script Für den Soundtrack wurde Tom Holkenborg engagiertHollywood Reporter: Junkie XL to Score 'Terminator: Dark Fate' (Exclusive) . Im April 2018 hatte die Vorproduktion begonnen.Trek Films Announced At CinemaCon Am 19. Juni 2018, begann die Produktion des Films in Madrid (Spanien). Es tauchten Fotos des Sets im Internet auf, auf welchem Mackenzie Davis und Natalia Reyes zusammen zu sehen waren. Am nächsten Tag gab es Fotos von Natalia Reyes and Linda Hamilton.justjared.com: Mackenzie Davis on 'Terminator' Reboot Set - First Look Photos! theterminatorfans.com: Exclusive First Look at Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor in Terminator (2019) Trivia * Arnold Schwarzenegger, sollte in eine frühen Planungsphase des Films sowohl einen Menschen spielen, welcher als Vorlage für das Modell 101 dientTerminator 6: Schwarzenegger Will Be the Human Basis for the T-800, als auch den T-800.New Terminator 6 Logo Reveals the Official Title Galerie T6-arnold-schwarzenegger.jpg T6-linda-hamilton.jpg T6-mackenzie-davis.jpg T6-gabriel-luna.jpg T6-natalia-reyes.jpg T6-diego-boneta.jpg References en:Terminator (2019 film) Kategorie:Film